


Everything Changes

by Rebs222



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebs222/pseuds/Rebs222
Summary: Jade Smith is just a Whovian visiting Cardiff on a school trip until the Rift decides to give her a chance to change Torchwood 3's destiny.Will she be able to change it or will it remain fixed forever?





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of introduction chapter and each chapter will follow the basic plot of each episode throughout the Torchwood series.  
> I know some people don't like lots of dialogue so I apologise in advance.

Walking along the wet concrete I drew in a breath of moist Welsh air as I followed our teacher towards Cardiff Bay.  
For most people this would be another boring geography trip but for a Whovian like me it was a chance to see where Torchwood 3 would be based, if it was real.  
It was late afternoon and we had finally stopped walking giving me a chance to run over to the 'invisible lift' whilst my friend Laura rolled her eyes and shouted that she could still see me.  
As soon as I stepped off the lift the sky opened up and decided we needed a thorough soaking with rain.  
I rolled my eyes and muttered 'typical UK weather' before Laura screamed and pointed to something behind me.  
I turned to see a glowing light right behind me before being sucked into the rift leaving no time for any remarks of 'this is impossible!'

I stumbled off the lift and out of sight by the time Suzie had walked round the corner to wait for Gwen.  
Holding my breath I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
Suzie brought out the handgun and started talking about how she killed to use the glove as Gwen slowly remembered through her Retcon haze.  
I saw the air shimmer around the invisible lift and remembered what Suzie was about to do.

"You've got to get inside this stuff. Surrender yourself to it. I did, with the knife and the glove, and that's why the perception filter isn't going to work on me!"

Forgetting that I was meant to be hiding I screamed, "NO!" But it was too late and Jack's body fell to the floor.

"What? Who is he? Where did he come from?"

Gwen blathered on as Suzie moved to turn her gun on me.

"Oh god, please I don't want to kill you, I don't want to do this."

"Suzie Costello please put the gun down, you don't need to kill anyone."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've got to."

I stepped in front of Gwen trying to shield her as Jack stood up behind Suzie.

"Put down the gun."

Suzie spun round to face jack before putting the gun under her chin.

"Suzie it's over, now come with me."

Jack said before Suzie turned defeatedly towards Gwen and pulled the trigger.

"I remember."

Gwen whispered before she slumped on the concrete in exhaustion, her eyes not leaving Suzie's bloody body.  
Jack turned to where I was standing and drew his gun.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

He said trying to hide the anger and grief in his voice.

"Captain Jack Harkness from the 51st century, been part of Torchwood since 1896 when you came to Cardiff from Satellite 5 after the Doctor and Rose Tyler left you."

A flash of pain and anger sparked in Jack's eyes before he hardened his expression and kept his gun on me.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Jade Smith, I'm from the future in an alternate universe. I came through the rift. Please don't send me to Flat Holm I want to work for Torchwood."

I said hurriedly worrying that Jack would actually shoot me if he didn't get any answers.  
He looked down at Suzie's body and to Gwen before turning back to me.

"Go inside the Hub, go to my office and I'll talk to you later."

I stood on the invisible lift as Jack activated it with his Vortex Manipulator and I sunk down into the Torchwood Hub.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Owen shouted from his computer as he drew his gun.

"Jade Smith, I came through the rift and need to talk to Jack but he's busy so let me in here, please don't shoot me."

I said as Owen lowered his gun but didn't put it down as Toshiko and Ianto walked in guns raised.

Sighing I pointed at each one and said,

"You joined after your girlfriend was killed by a hitchhiker, you joined after Jack rescued you from a UNIT prison and you joined after catching Myfanwy with Jack."

They each looked at me in horror and shock before I added.

"I'm from the future, Jack didn't just tell me your life stories don't worry!"

The horror drained from their faces as Ianto put up his blank mask and walked off towards the Archives, Owen made a snarky comment under his breath and went back to the pizza he was eating and Tosh went back to her computer.  
I sighed before making my way up to Jack's office and taking a seat. I thought about how this would mess with the time stream before remembering that I could actively change the time stream, I could save Owen, Tosh and Ianto!

"So Jade, tell me about yourself."

Jack said walking in and pouring himself a glass of Scotch.

"Well I was born in England in 2000, I'm 17 years old and in my universe Torchwood and The Doctor are completely fictional."

Jack considered my answer before asking,

"So if we don't exist how do you know about us?"

"I never said you don't exist I said you were fictional. The Doctor's life is a fictional TV show which I just so happen to be obsessed with."

I said looking down at my lap before looking back up at Jack.

"So how much do you know about the future?"

"Too much and not enough."

I said laughing as I realised how little detail you get between episodes of Torchwood.

"I know key events but not the things in between."

I said thinking about how Jack will leave his team to run to The Doctor as a glare swept across my face.

"Oh god what do I do?"

Jack said laughing before he saw how serious I was.

"A lot of things I'll try to fix but some things must happen wether we like them or not. I'm guessing you're pretty tired after coming back like that so why don't you send your team home so I can sleep on the sofa?"

I yawned as a wave of exhaustion hit me as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"I have a bed you know."

Jack smirked but i could tell it was just a Harkness Grin trying to cover up how much Suzie's and his own deaths had taken out of him.

"Yes I know, and you better use it for sleeping only!"

I shouted before walking downstairs and collapsing onto the sofa. 'Welcome to Torchwood' I thought before sleep stole me away in its sweet embrace.


End file.
